Dice Panda's Adventure 2: The Throne
Dice Panda's Adventure 2: The Throne( or simply Dice Panda's adventure 2) is the second and upcoming game from the Dice Panda's Adventure Series. This game is slightly harder than the first game. Plot Setting Dice Panda's Adventure 2: The Throne will first take place in Dice Village,and this game is the adventure game that can also take place in year 2019, although the previous events from Dice Panda's Adventure that is take place in year 1989 when the events from the past 30 years. Story Volume 1 After 30 years later from 1989 to 2019, The Player begins the adventure again with Dice panda, who now was 39 years old, when they start discovering the unknown cave with a golden chest, the player collected the golden dice, cause the door to automatically open, when the player takes the abandoned old throne chair, the throne chair rotates 180 degrees angle, and now finally met the new character named Loaded Dice Panda. After the player completes the small parkour part, the player encounters Ability Blocker the Eyeball and later defeats it. After a short moment, Dice Police Panda arrests the player for unknown reasons, causing Dice Panda and Loaded Dice Panda to become really upset. Later in chapter 2, the player woke up inside of the prison cell but it have a hole in it that the player can go through. After the player went to the cafeteria, the player grabbed the canned item that contains potato soup, but now the player uses the door just to get out of here. When the player uses the lever, the power generator from the prison blew up and the gate opened. After the player encounters Dice Police Panda's Helicopter (which Dice Police Panda's Employee was in here), the player starts to destroy the helicopter just to escape. After the player escaped, the player tells Dice Panda and Loaded Dice Panda that they have to go to Dice n' Domino Town. Later in Chapter 3 the player goes to the Dice n' Domino Bank and found out it's been robbed by the Bully. After The player exits the town, the player encounters the bully and defeats him. After the player got the Domino Cash, the player returns it to the Dice n' Domino Bank and takes Dice Panda and Loaded Dice Panda to the Cooperation Building that almost takes place to the factory that builds large throne chairs. Later in Chapter 4, the player, Dice Panda, and Loaded Dice Panda starts to use the pressure player that spawn platforms. After the three makes it to the end, they encounter pressure plate robot and destroys it. When they went to the portal they now teleported to the temple of thrones. Later in Chapter 5 the three explores through the temple and the player starts to solve the puzzles and when the player finishes the fifth puzzle, the player is going through the corridor that have the some panda skeletons. When the player goes to the door, Loaded Dice Player accidentally scares the player while using teleportation. When they got to the sixth puzzle, they begin solving puzzles again. After the Player finishes the tenth and final puzzle, the three encountered GS60 (Genetic Super-virus 60) and the player defeats and destroys it. when they went to the exit, they now noticed they are in the very high place called the sky. Volume 2 Later in Chapter 6 the three was using the platforms just to avoid falling into the abyss, when they continue moving through the sky, they later made it to the castle but Bomber Head Bully was back to guard the cloud castle. After they Defeated Bomber Head Bully, they went inside the castle, they went to talk to Lord Domino Panda about what happened to Princess Domino Panda, Lord Domino Panda tries to answer but unfortunately Lord Domino Panda was now killed by Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot by being hammered in the face. When Dice Panda saw that, the player was shocked that Lord Domino Panda was killed. When they reached to the cemetery. Loaded Dice Panda use the shovel to bury Lord Domino Panda in six feet under (72 inches or 2 yards) and carved the grave saying "Here Lies Lord Domino Panda. Died from being hammered in the face". Now in Chapter 7 they saw some ghosts that is spawned from the grave, when they got out the cemetery, Negative Dice Panda appears to fight the three. When they defeated Negative Dice Panda, they started to go inside the cave that is really dark that is really huge. Later in Chapter 8 Dice Panda starts using the flashlight to see better so the player can know where to go. after they saw the cold place, Stone Monster stops them from escaping the cave, but unfortunately stone monster got defeated later. Now in Chapter 9 Loaded Dice Panda starts shaking due to coldness (when the area's temperature was recorded -50 degrees Celsius). When the player was half way there, the snow storm starts to occur and starts to change the temperature to -168.43 degrees Celsius and Loaded Dice Panda starts to shake really fast. After they made it they encountered Ice Monster, after the battle ends, Ice Monster was defeated, the player, Dice Panda, and Loaded Dice Panda now went to the next area called the "Medieval" Castle. Later in Chapter 10 they entered the castle and Dice Panda is now saying this "We have to find an enemy that is very evil, but I've been thinking that the enemy that is somewhere in this place is guarding the next area". After they got to the chamber room that have the exit here, The Living Sword n' Shield got here to say this when he was now fighting player "I'm Sorry Player but cannot pass through this, if you wanna get through this exit you have to get through me". But now the player defeated him. Volume 3 Now in Chapter 11, the three is now in the Dark Kingdom that have maximum Weapons in here that have spears, swords, etc.. After they made it, the shadow knight starts to battle the player but after the battle was finished, the Shadow Knight was ultimately defeated, and but now the player, Dice Panda, and Loaded dice panda was now being transported to the area called death run. Later in Chapter 12 Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot starts to punish the three by using deathtraps while using the buttons to destroy platforms, activates poison filled pipes, activate explosions, using crushers that smashes everything, and etcetera(etc.). After they passed all of Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot's traps, Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot summons Extinguisher and made them force to fight it. After Extinguisher got defeated, Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot got extremely mad and starts beeping that is meaning this "I can't believe you've destroyed my minion, but now it's your turn to lose". After he said that, he pushes the button and made the player and Dice Panda get sent to the underground place that is the parkour puzzle that is owned by Loaded Dice Panda. Later in Chapter 13, the player and Dice Panda was now told to solve all 12 puzzles. When Loaded Dice Panda was there, he was just now getting them to solve the puzzles and tell them to not touch the poisonous lasers. When the player and Dice Panda was now at Puzzle 7, the announcer audio was starting to annoy Loaded Dice Panda about the place overheated but Loaded Dice Panda yelled saying "QUIET!" just to stop the annoyance but Loaded Dice Panda destroyed the announcer audio because it was annoying him. After the player finished Puzzle 12, Loaded Dice Panda opens the trapdoor leading to the room that makes Dice Panda and the player being surrounded by lasers, but Loaded Dice Panda is now telling them to "remove the enemy here" but after several seconds later Loaded Dice Panda deactivates the lasers, unfortunately the Player and Dice Panda encountered Extinguisher 2. After the player defeats Extinguisher 2, Loaded Dice Panda teleports to the exit and waits for Dice Panda and the player get here, when they got here they got booby trapped by Evil Dice Villain Panda. Later in Chapter 14 when Evil Dice Villain Panda finishes talking to the Player, Dice Panda, and Loaded Dice Panda, Evil Dice Villain Panda sends them to poison barred cells, but the player manages to get out of here using the metal box to protect its self from being killed, after the player got out, the player pushes the button that deactivates poisonous UV bars. When the alarm goes off, the player uses fake blood to play dead and faces down the ground, but now the other unnamed players got here where the protagonist was. But now when Evil Dice Villain Panda sees other players playing dead, Evil Dice villain Panda says when they were playing dead "You think one of you can fool me?!", but now Evil Dice Villain Panda starts to kill the unnamed players, but now Evil Dice Villain Panda continues to kill them until there were 2 unnamed players and the protagonist were not killed yet. When Evil Dice Villain Panda flips over the protagonist, he almost got freaked out, but now the unnamed player stops playing dead just to distract him. But now the protagonist starts to make Dice Panda and Loaded Dice Panda escape, but now they start to encounter previous enemies but weaker, but each of them have 1 HP. But now the player have to defeat one of the enemies that the player already defeated them. But after the player defeats his/her enemies, Dice Panda, the player, and Loaded Dice Panda now have to fight Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot. After 30 hits later, Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot now starts to expand his defense and turns huge, and does very dangerous attacks but the secret item cannot effect him to get damaged faster. After another 30 hits later Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot starts to malfunction and explode in pieces of scrapped metal and broken wires. But now Dice Panda starts to transform into his mad version of himself because of Evil Dice Villain Panda's Evil plans. But now Loaded Dice Panda, Dice Panda, and the player now have to fight Evil Dice Villain Panda. After 10 hits later, the player releases Princess Domino Panda using two keys for the double door cage, but Evil Dice Villain Panda threw a bomb in front of the player, cause the player to be knocked unconscious, but now Princess Domino Panda tells the player to wake up, after a few seconds later Evil Dice Villain Panda pulls out his machine gun and says to Dice Panda "Any last words?", but Loaded Dice Panda threw the plastic ball at Evil Dice Villain Panda just to distract him, but Evil Dice Villain Panda used the net gun to capture him but Loaded Dice Panda uses teleportation to dodge nets, but now the player woke up and rapidly punches Evil Dice Villain Panda, destroys the machine gun, and pulls out the sword and now Evil Dice Villain Panda blocks it with his own sword, but unfortunately Dice Panda stops him from trying to attack the player, and now the player pulls out the baseball bat and whacks Evil Dice Villain Panda in the head, causing Evil Dice Villain Panda to be knocked unconscious. After a few minutes later Evil Dice Villain Panda might wake up being tied up on the ceiling by the player for a punishment for being really rude. After the they return to Dice Village, every Dice or Domino Pandas were cheering up the player for saving Princess Domino Panda, after Dice Police Panda got here, he was now saying this to the player, "Player, I'm really sorry for accusing you, since you saved Princess Domino Panda, a lot of these Dice Pandas and Domino Pandas are now celebrating, please... just forgive me... I'm sorry for being bossy, monstrous, and being rude. I got to go, cya.", it was meaning that Dice Police Panda was apologizing to the player. Few Hours Later Dice Panda sent the player to his chamber talking about being very respectful, but now the player noticed that their journey ended. But now Dice Panda and the player finished the conversation, and now they went back to Dice Village. Secret ending Dice Panda sends the player and Loaded Dice Panda how their journey was the best thing they've ever done, now Loaded Dice Panda says that he'll be right back getting Dice Berries that he got it last time, but after 15 seconds later he came back and tells Dice Panda to get Princess Domino Panda here but after 30 seconds later Dice Panda was back and Princess Domino Panda now got here, but now after the conversation ended, Dice Panda, the player, and Loaded Dice Panda starts playing the board game called snakes and ladders while Princess Domino Panda was watching them playing it. (NOTE: This requires the player to complete the game less than 90 minutes) Cast * Dice Panda * The Player * Loaded Dice Panda * Dice Police Panda * Rainbow Dice Panda * Princess Domino Panda * Ability Blocker the Eyeball * The Bully * Pressure Plate Robot * GS60 * Bomber Head Bully * Negative Dice Panda * Stone Monster * Living Sword n' Shield * The Shadow Knight * Ice Monster * Extinguisher * Extinguisher 2 * Weak Evil Dice Head * Weak Combatic Eye * Weak Hand Trap * Weak Poison Monster * Weak Mad QR Code * Weak Evil Stick man * Weak Poison Guard the Wall * Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot * Unnamed Players (7) * Unidentified Evil Players Game Information Release Date: ??? Game Type: Episodic Adventure Game Chapters: 15 Bosses: (22 in total) * Ability Blocker the Eyeball * Dice Police Panda * The Bully * Pressure Plate Robot * GS60 * Bomber Head Bully * Negative Dice Panda * Stone Monster * Living Sword n' Shield * The Shadow Knight * Ice Monster * Extinguisher * Extinguisher 2 * Weak Evil Dice Head * Weak Combatic Eye * Weak Hand Trap * Weak Poison Monster * Weak Mad QR Code * Weak Evil Stick man * Weak Poison Guard the Wall * Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot * Evil Dice Villain Panda (Final Boss) Game ID: 6437587 Category:Games